Påbörjade storys
by smargden
Summary: En samling påbörjade storys, bygger på idéer och tankar från vardagslivet, och ibland saker som velat ta form efter att ha läst någon annan story. VARNING - dessa är enbart uppstarter, och saknar fullföljande och avslutning.


**Siste man som står upp vinner**

By Smargden

Helt AU.

**1**

"Schack — är du tillräckligt återställd för att berätta vad som hände?"

"Ska försöka, men det mesta gick förlorat för mig för jag träffades tidigt av något som fick mig att falla så illa att jag slog i huvudet — och blev avsvimmad ganska länge. När jag äntligen kunde se igen så såg jag Lucius Malfoy uttala en Ak mot Harry Potter, och sedan försvann han — med liket av Potter, förmodligen med hjälp av en flyttnyckel. När jag sedan gick runt och sökte efter överlevande så kunde jag räkna till 18 maskerade — alla var döda. Bara Lucius som klarade sig tänkte jag när jag såg det ljusa håret på en av de döda, och jag lyfte på masken — där var Lucius Malfoy, inte långt från honom låg huvudet av hans son Draco. Det var när jag kommit så långt som ni började droppa in."

"Det var inte bra, men om — kan du lämna minnet av det så kan vi titta på det mer i detalj."

—

"Jo — nog var det Potter som föll för dödsförbannelsen — men frågan är — vem var det som gjorde det — för det såg verkligen ut som Lucius Malfoy — men han hittades ju död sedan."

"Gringotts har verifierat Malfoys död, även sonen, så det var någon annan än Malfoy som dödade Potter." Kommenterade Amelia som läste en notering hon just hade fått.

"Vem var det och vart kan de ha tagit Potter?" Undrade Albus mer för sig själv — men tillräckligt högt för andra att höra det.

"Tillbaks till fakta, alltså Potter lämnade Hogsmeade för att gå tillbaks till Hogwarts, och när han kommit ungefär två tredjedelar av vägen anfölls han av många dödsätare, hur i helsike kunde han klara av så många själv — för han var väl ensam — eller?"

"Alla som har frågats, har sagt att de såg honom gå ensam. Någon nämnde att det hade varit ett häftigt meningsutbyte, mellan honom och hans vänner innan han gick." Sa Minerva.

"Hans _vänner_ är inte hans vänner längre, han har förskjutit dem, eller om det är omvänt. Men vare sig Potter eller de omkring honom kallar varandra vänner längre." infogade Lupin.

"Kan du utveckla det där? Jag känner på mig att det finns mer bakom det än som kommit i dagen." inflikade Amelia.

"Här." sa Remus och räckte fram ett brev han tidigare fått av Harry. Amelia vecklade ut det och tittade.

_Remus – när du läser det här ska du veta att jag inte längre har några vänner._

_Jag har kontemplerat på hela min tillvaro i magivärlden, alla får de årliga 'Hogwartsbreven' då de börjat komma, och har kommit — tills nu._

_Min tillvaro i magivärlden avbröts av AD, redan tidigt, efter det hade jag ett liv i ett helvete. Sen kom Hogwartsbreven._

_Vem — fick jag det av när de vägrades mig — jo från en av AD's lakejer. Inget ont om Rubeus — men nästan varje mening innehöll en hyllning till AD. — Suspekt._

_Tittar vi sedan på min introduktion till magivärlden — obefintlig. — alltså på uppdrag av AD fick jag ingen info._

_Sen tillbaks till plågoandarna._

_Sen att hitta till H-Express, ingen info — men hur lägligt kom inte en annan av AD's lakejer — och skrek ut om plattform nio-å-tre-fjärdedelar. Jo Molly som liksom undrade var den var — som att hon inte vet det — men hon talade högt för att jag skulle höra — på vems order ? ingen annan än AD's om man tänker efter._

_Genom det presenterades jag för min blivande ENDA vän, en falsk vän — men jag visste inte bättre — då. _

_Han var alltså PLANTERAD, och sen höll han andra eventuella vänner borta lika effektivt som Dudley — bara det att det tog för lång tid för mig att inse det._

_Sorteringen — även den var ju ordnad — hatten ville absolut sortera mig till Slytherin, men efter mina möten med Ronald Weasley och Rubeus Hagrid — de enda jag då fått möta utöver att Draco Malfoy visat sig, och jag har den uppfattningen att även han var påverkad mentalt att göra sig ovän med mig, men det kanske inte behövdes då de visste om hans sätt. Men det räckte för att jag inte skulle godta Slytherin som elevhus för mig._

_Efter DoM — så visade AD mig ett minne — det hade mycket att säga — Jag eller den andre. Inget som egentligen visade på Voldemort men allt omkring skulle ge den uppfattningen._

_Jag har efteråt tittat på mitt minne av den saken, varför var det natt utanför fönstret i minnet, när det skulle vara från en dag — jo — därför att minnet är SKAPAT._

_Jag har talat med Gringotts, och allt mitt och vad jag ärver av andra — går till ******* du behöver inte veta det._

_Därför att ÄVEN DU är planterad._

_Tänk efter hur många varulvar BORDE ha fått gå på Hogwarts — ganska många fler än EN._

_Du utsågs av AD att vara den varulv som talar väl om AD. Varför fick du jobbet som lärare mitt tredje år?_

_Jo därför att DU var den enda som kunde 'känna lukten' av Sirius eller Paddfoot, och du skulle ha dräpt honom innan du sansat dig själv — och Albus skulle kanske ha hållit dig borta från Azkaban – för att hålla dig i ännu stramare tyglar._

_Och med det sätta stopp för alla möjligheter för mig att få träffa min gudfar — och få reda på sanningen om vem som förrådde oss - och fick medalj för det._

_Om du stöter på mig — och försöker hindra mig från att gå min egen väg — tänk på att jag INTE är lätt att tas med. jag har några år kvar på Hogwarts — men gör det utan intresse för framtiden. Du kan även varna de andra så att jag slipper se dem._

_Adjö_

_HP_

—

"Får jag behålla det här?" Undrade hon, samtidigt hon tog emot ännu ett inkommande meddelande. Remus nickade.

"Gringotts har gjort ett uttalande om Potter. De skriver att de inte har några kommenterar att ge — men nämner att den av rådet utsedde förmyndaren för Harry Potter har förskingrat 12'348'255 galleons, och genom att han utsågs av rådet, trots att testamentet efter makarna Potter insisterade på att Vare sig Dumbledore eller Dursleys skulle ha något med unge Harry att göra, förfaller det förskingrade beloppet plus straffränta till omedelbar betalning. Albus — vad är det som har kostat så mycket – och har du några verifer för de uttagen?"

"Mycket gick till åtgärder på deras förstörda hus — det som nu är minnesmonement efter att ministeriet exproprierade det, sen är det utgifter för Potters säkerhet."

"Som exempel?"

"Det kan jag inte göra — utan att utsätta andra i fara."

"Här — här är Gringotts svar, allt ditt är satt i under indrivning tills skulden _MED RÄNTA_ är indriven, från dig eller ministeriet. Så — TALA."

"Jag blev tvungen att köpa ett hus som Arabella Figg kunde bo i helt nära Potter."

"Och du tog dig friheten att köpa det för Potters pengar. Vad mer."

"Hennes lön. Bidrag till Dursleys, för att de har Harry."

"Och varför har över en mille gått till familjen Weasley? Moody alert — Albus Dumbleore — överlämna ditt trollspö — du är under arrest."

—

Magivärlden var i uppror, det hade läckt ut att någon med utseendet av Lucius Malfoy hade gjort en dödsförbannelse mot Harry Potter och försvunnit med _liket_. Men samtidigt hade 18 dödsätare konstaterats vara DÖDA, bland dem Malfoy Sr och Jr, därför var det allmän kunskap att ingen visste vem det var som hade försvunnit med Potter — och vem den siste dödsätaren var. Men ingen Harry Potter kom tillbaks till Hogwarts efter det angreppet.

Däremot sågs Lucius Malfoy i samband med att Dolores Umbridge hittades död. Sedan började personer dyka upp — döda, alla som hittades döda visade sig har dödsätarmarkeringen.

Efter någon månad började även hus brinna ner — de som kände till saker _visste_ att husens ägare var i Voldemorts krets.

—

"BONES — se till att ni griper marodören, om du inte kan presentera mördaren här inom en vecka så kan du titta efter ett nytt jobb."

"Du — är inte den som avgör hur och när jag slutar, men du kan börja med att ge min avdelning tillbaks de resurser vi hade innan du tog av oss nästan hela anslaget."

"EN VECKA."

—

Tre dagar senare hittades Cornelius Fudge död i sin säng, i sin hand höll han ett pergament som upptog personliga _gåvor_ i form av galleons, summan var 673'550 galleons. Som givare var namn på hittade dödsätare.

Ingen visste om det var uteblivet resultat eller någon annan orsak som var anledningen till hans död, men på taket kunde man konstatera att skorstenen hade täckts över, och med det hade eldstadens giftiga gaser förgiftat honom medan han sov.

Med anledning av mutorna beslagtogs allt till ministeriets verksamhetsbudget.

—

**Slut för nu**


End file.
